Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to devices and methods for manually or automatically shutting down supply of power, liquids or gases to buildings or facilities in the cases of emergencies, and for manual or automated shutdown of supplies in other situations.
Background Art
The present invention relates to the Solar PV Panel, Solar electricity industry, Electrical contracting, First Responder Fire/EMS services, Solar PV service technicians and electrical and fire safety, manufacturing, automation, robotic, conveyor system, public or private utility, wind turbine, mechanical contracting, gas, fuel, process piping of air, gas, chemical, any material or any system requiring complete or partial shutdown control for the purpose of mitigating or eliminating any hazard to animal/human/environment health, safety or property. Historically and as renewable energy systems such as wind and solar power become more prevalent, increasingly dangerous conditions exist for first responders to fire and other emergencies. First responders face possibility of electrocution, explosions, hazardous toxic exposure and other threats when responding to emergencies. In the case of solar PV modules on or near a structure, solar panels are electrically energized when exposed to sunlight, any light source including even moonlight. This presents electrocution hazard when fire responders introduce water to attack a fire. An examination of the hazards presenting to first responders and technicians concerning emergencies and repairs it became evident that PV Stop™, the present invention, could mitigate or eliminate many of these hazards presented by solar PV and other charged equipment or systems.